


Been a Good Boy this Year???

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Cards Against HFE [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Belts, Birthday Spanking, Christmas, Flarrowverse Shipyard, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Santa Kink, Spanking, Wordcount: 100-500, near Christmas anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Fuckin' hell no!





	Been a Good Boy this Year???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstralArcher12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/gifts), [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts).



> Inspired by this card from my friends' Cards Against Humanity deck: James Jesse dressing up as Santa Claus, making Mark Mardon sit on his lap, and asking if he’s been a good boy this year.
> 
> Oh boy, here we go...

James was wearing a Santa suit with a candy cane sticking out of his mouth like a cigarette.  Mark was shirtless in one of his bomber jackets and dark jeans.

James grabbed Mark’s hips and sat him down in his lap.  He slipped off Mark’s jacket while Mark worked off James’ belt.

James spit out the candy cane and drew Mark close to whisper in his ear, “Have you been a good boy this year???”

“Fuckin’ hell no!” Mark smirked.

“No?” James tsked as he kept stripping Mark. “In that case, I’m gonna need my belt back.  Actually, you’re gonna need my belt.”

Mark hid the belt behind his back, playing keep away until James warned him it’d be a lot worse if he avoided his punishment.

James wrestled Mark into the position he wanted, squeezing Mark’s hip affectionately before thwacking that ass with black leather, keeping the buckle locked in his grip, never letting it strike him.  That wouldn’t be the fun kind of pain.  Discipline was supposed to be fun for both of them.

Mark had started out grunting, but he was howling by the time James was through.  James sat him back up in his lap and toted him to bed.  Mark squirmed, fussy about aftercare, thought he was macho enough to not need it; but thankfully, James was the voice of experience in their relationship.

“Mark, I will fucking cuff you to the bed if that’s what it takes to take goddamn care of you!”

James was the voice of experience.  He was not, however, the voice of reason.  Neither was Mark, really, he was just louder about how little reason and experience he had.  Keeping Clyde alive and out of serious trouble as best he could left it hard for him to accept another’s care, but the father in James was far more firm than the big brother in Mark.

Mark’s lips twitched as James lathered his ass in soothing oils.  Mark stifled himself, yet little noises escaped all the same.  James kept on reassuring him that he’d been exquisite: absolutely delightful!

James flopped into bed beside him after stripping off his costume.

“Enjoy your present, Mark?” James said as he carded through those ginger locks.

“Yeah...” Mark nodded.  Back when he and Clyde lived with their parents, it sucked that they often gypped him out of gifts since his birthday fell so close to Christmas, but this? This was nice. “Yeah.”

“Well, good!” James warmed up with pride at taking good care of his boy.  More petting lulled Mark into a nap.

James couldn’t wait to play with Mark's Christmas presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere~


End file.
